My Step Cousin
by Never-Give-Up-On-Auslly
Summary: My uncle just got married. They are going on a cruise for 2 months so my parent agree to watch my new auntie daughter. Did i mention she my age? Two teen age kids sharing a room. What could happen? Not that good at summary but HEY! Auslly
1. Chapter 1

My step cousin

Summary: My uncle just got married. They are going on a curse for 2 months so my parent agree to watch my new auntie daughter. Did i mention she my age?  
Not that good at summary but HEY! Auslly  
Rate: M  
Author's Note: I don't own Austin&Ally.  
Chapter 1

Austin pov

My name is Austin Moon. Im 17 year old. Right now its summer break and im in my room sucking faces with the most biggest ass girl i ever met when...

" Austin are you home?" I hear my mom yell up the stair towards my room.

" Go hid in my bathroom" I tell the girl and she giggles then run in there.

" Yes mama come in" i yell

She opens the door then sit at the end of my bed and starts talking.  
" So as you know you uncle just got married a week ago"

"I know mom i was there" I say i a duh tone.

"Well as one of their gifts the got tickets to England for 2 months" she says.

"Ok" i say confused

"Well Penny has a daughter your age and she cant stay how by her self so... I said she could stay here till they come back" she say looking at her feet not me

"Um... mom you know the guest room is getting re-done for the babies right" I say

Yupp my mom is 5 months pregnant with twins.

"Yea thats why she be sharing a room with you" she mutters

"Ok we gonna sleep in same bed" I ask confused of what she mean

"No she sleep in your bed while you sleep on the blow up bed in here" she say with a nervous smile

I breath in and out then say "Sure when she coming"

"She down stair, come on" she gets up and walk out

Wait what? She down stairs?

" Hey umm girl you gonna have to sneak out the back door ok" i say not really caring.

The girl comes out slaps my face and walks away. I rub my cheek and walk down stair to see the mist beautiful girl i ever saw. She looked my age i was not expecting this.

" Hey" i said trying to act cool.

"Hi im Ally " she say with her hand out so i shake it.  
I just notice how pretty her eyes are.  
"Thanks " she say blushing

I just realize i said that out loud so i just smile at her.

She is gorgeous. Her beautiful brown eyes and perfect body i will love to take her right then and there. No Stop Austin she your new cousin.

But i want her so badly.

This gonna be a long 2 months.

Ally pov

"So I hear we sharing a room" i say to Austin after a long awkward pause.

"Yup but im gonna sleep on the blow up bed next to my bed where you gonna sleep" he say with a smile

"Cool cant wait it gonna be so fun having some one my age around" i say

"Yea" he say looking at me with those eyes.  
Ugh!

He is so cute to bad he my new cousin.  
His prefect bleach blond hair and tone body with those amazing dark brown eyes.  
Stop Ally! He your cousin.

But i want him so badly

This gonna be a long 2 months! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i will like to Thank Toritwilight504 for reviewing cause i was not gonna update b/c i thought no one liked it but i did it for her/him so... this one for u!**

**Also Yaii 2 cause him/her thou it was "cool" LOL! Thxs thou**

**And xXxmagicalpanda00XxX Thxs so much. **

**ON TO THE STORY! Fyi: I dnt own anything :(**

_**That Night At Dinner**_

**ALLY POV. **

All four of us are sitting at the dinner table eating in complete silence. Until...

"So Ally honey what do you plan on doing for the time being" Mimi ask me.

"Umm I don't really know what to do"I say playing with my food.

"Thats ok. Maybe Austin would like to show you around" Mimi ask looking at her son.

"Yea. Only if you want me to?" he ask looking at me.

" Yea I would love that" I say looking in his beautiful eyes smiling like an idiot.

"Cool" That the last thing he say to me.

Mimi still asks me question. Like about school and stuff but Austin not paying attention until Mike asks

" So do you have a boy friend?"

" Yea do y'all" Mimi teases

"I used to" i say with a forced smile.

"Aww what happen" Mimi ask but quickly cover up with " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No umm its ok. His name was Dallas and he umm died in a car accident." I say letting a tear fall out on my cheek but I quickly wiped it up.

" OH im so sorry huh I did not mean to say any thing" Mimi said

" Its ok" I said with a small smile

Next thing I know I feel a tone arm wrapped around my waist. I look to see Austin head in my neck. He mutters " I'm so sorry."

"Thanks " I said looking at him in his eyes while he looking back.

" Aww cousin bond" Mimi squealed

Ugh! I just realise we are cousin not then more. Thank you Austin for being so fucking sexy. Not my sarcasm.

I know what I want and im gonna get it. I think smiling to my self.

_**AFTER DINNER**_

**AUSTIN POV. **

I just got out the shower hair dripping wet with only boxer shorts on to walk in my room to see Ally only in a long shirt in not even sure if she wearing ant thing under.

"Umm Ally" i say looking at her bare legs.

"Yes Austin" she says acting all innocent.

" What are you wearing" I say as she walk towards me closing the door and locking it.

" Your shirt" she whispers in my ear.

" Oh really" I say seductively in her ear pushing her against the door biting her neck.

"Mmmm" she moans.

Then I realise we can't.

" You know we cant do this right" I say backing my self away from her.

" Yea, but you know we are not _blood _ cousin so..." she says walking toward me pushing me on my bed while straddling my hips.

" And to think i thought you was a good girl" I say before attacking her lips with mine.

" Nah I am the good girl. I just know what i want and get it." she mumbles against my lips making me groan and then i bit her bottom lip. As she gasp i slip my tongue in her mouth exploring it.

I take of her shirt and throw it to the floor to see her not wearing a bra. I flip us over and take her nice pink nipple in my mouth and massage the other one with my hand.

"Mmmm that feels so good" she says the flip us over kissing my bare chest than takes off my boxers. She look me in the eyes than licked from the bottom to the tip of my long dick.

My hand goes in her hair as she bobs her hand up and down on me.

" I'm gonna cum" i groan. She takes her mouth from me and have her hands rub up and down on me.

" Cum in to my mouth." she whispers. Then put her mouth back on. I yelp out loud in pleasure. I'm so lucky my room sound poof or my parent would have heard that , but now I can care less. All of my cum goes to the back of her throat.

I pull her up kissing her right on the lips tasting myself on her. I really would not like this but it Ally and she makes it taste ok.

" Now it tour turn gorgeous"

**To be continued...**

**R&R or No Update! sorry! :)**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys thank for all the review. I'm sorry i did not update sooner my auntie is in the hospital so that is why. Any who on with the story. **_

**AUSTIN POV.**

"Now its your turn gorgeous."

After I said that I kissed all the way down to her underwear taking them of with my teeth.

"Your so wet for me baby" I mumble before sticking two fingers into her wet pussy.

"Austin..." I speed up slightly hearing her moan my name. I love the way my name rolls off of her tongue. I put my month over her cilt as she moan very loud.I pump my fingers faster bringing her to her first orgasms. "AUSTIN!" She moans out. "Fuck!"

I spread her legs wider. I dip my head in and take the flat of my tongue and run it from the bottom of her fold to the to.

"Fuck!" she moans out. I stop what im doing and lay on my back.

"Come sit on my face" She moans then come and put her wet pussy on my face.

" You taste so good" I moan in her. As I take my tongue and lick up and down on her. Bitting and Sucking while my hands squeezes her ass.

"Oh fuck!" She moans holding on to the head of my bed. " I'm gonna cum."

Then she cum all over my face. I lick the remaining juice off her and she gets down to attack my lips with hers.

"That *kiss* was *Fucking *kiss* amazing *kiss* " she says.

"Ride me" I mutter against her lips.

Then she gets on top of me and I stick my whole length in to her as she jumps up and down on me moaning.

Oh fuck she is so Tight and Wet!

"Fuck!" I say flipping us over.

"Faster" she commands. I pick up my pace up to where I'm pounding in her as her breasts pouncing up and down. " Austin I-I'm gonna..."

"Hold it baby I'm almost there" I say.

I hitch one of her legs over my shoulder and pound into her at this new angel that lets me hit her sweet spot every time. She rolls her hips with mine so, our skin can be heard slapping together.

"Ahhhhhhh..." she yelp in pressure as we both come together filling each other up with cum.

"On your knees. Ass in air" I say and she does it with a moan.

I slip my dick in her perfect sexy ass.

"Fuck! So tight" I groan

"Yes...Fuck yes" She moans as she rubs her cilt fast.

Two minutes later we both cum and I pull out oh her. I lay down next to her and she puts her head an my chest.

" You know we gonna have to talk about this right?" she mumbles against my chest.

"Yea just not today. OK?"

"Good night" She mutter before closing her eyes.

"Night" I say kissing her forehead.

_**Next Morning **_

_**ALLY POV. **_

I wake to hear a person close the door and then yell

"What are y'all doing in the same bed together NAKED!"

Me and Austin eyed in each other than we stared at...

_**Review to find out the mystery person!**_

_**XOXO :***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long. My auntie out the hospital and she doing amazing. So here the deal I will not be able to update until Tuesday cause I'm going to Washington D.C. for the 50 year anniversary of Martin Luther king! I'm so HAPPY but sad my auntie not coming she on bed rest until next Friday so yea she made me go in her place. **

_**ANY WHO on with the story!**_

_**ALLY POV.**_

I see this tall red hair, and two brown hair boys looking at me and Austin but mostly me.

"Ummm hey I'm Ally" I say shyly because I'm in my cousin bed naked while other boys are looking at me with wide eyes like he trying to see under the covers.

"Guys stop looking at her" Austin say

"Also can y'all get out I don't want y'all in here while we getting dress."

"Yea. Just come down when your done we have to tall about this." the red hair guy said.

"Also where your cousin?" One of them said.

Me and Austin looked at each other and I just raised my hand and all three boys gasped.

"Holy Fuck!" They all said together.

"Guuuyyysss just go" Austin begs.

"OK" they said and then left the room

_**AUSTIN POV. **_

"Shit Shit SHIT!" Ally keeps saying over and over as she finds her clothes

" They not gonna say any thing" I reassure

"Do you regret it?" I mutter

She looks up at me and then smiles.

"HELL NO! Why would you think that?" she said before i can answer she climbs in the bed takes my face in her hand and Kisses me with love and passion. I lick the bottom of her lips begging to explore her mouth and she lets me.

We pull apart breathing hard for lack of air.

"I need to take shower she said then get up and walk towards door but stop there and turns around and looks at me.

"So are you coming or not" I go over there pick her up and take her in the shower with me

* * *

After being in the shower for 20 minutes we get out and get dress.

" It's now or never" I tell her before grabbing her hand and walking down the stairs to see my friends sitting on the couch waiting for me.

" Your parents went to their doctor appointment." Dez said

I just nodded

"So... are you gonna introduce us to your cousin" Elliot said.

"OH umm yea Ally this is my friends Dallas,Elliot, and Dez" I say pointing to each one

"Guys this is Ally my um... yea"

"Oh so you're dating your cousin"Dallas asked.

"Step" Ally whispers at first but then says " I don't know why do you even care?" Ally snapped at him.

"Damn Austin you gotta mouth on this one" Elliot said while laughing with Dez because of how shock Dallas look.

"I know isn't she something" I say kissing her cheek

"So... y'all not gonna tell on us"

"Welll ..." All three of them said

**_ALLY POV _**

I can't believe he gonna tell...

**_REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!_**

**_If I get 40 review I will MAYBE Update on Friday before I leave.._**

**_Also tell me why the airport made a mistake and now our plane leaves at 3am on Saturday morning! How in the HELL I'm gonna get up! :( _**

**_XOXO :*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK. **_

_**First i wanna say lola0103 thznk you for your review also the only reason i write like that is because i from Amarillo, Texas. I go to Randall High School. GO Lady Raiders!**_

_**Any who on to the story**_

* * *

_**ALLY POV.**_

"Well..." All three of them said together.

"I am not gonna tell" Elliot said laying back down on the couch turning on the tv.

"Me either"Dez says then adds "Only Trish"

"Who"

" My girlfriend you gonna love her" Dez says with a bright smile.

"Ok um... your turn" I say looking at Dallas something about his is familiar

"My name is Dallas you know" I just nod

" Whatever" he mutter " I want one of your underwear" Dallas says with a smirk

That smirk, his voice , looks , name is all too familiar it like he could be... NO! he died. Well that's what his parents told me. I mean at the funeral there was no body cause his parent believed in give his organs away. So, he could be alive... Shut up! No he died you was there you saw with your own eyes. I don't know how long I been talking to myself or staring at Dallas but all i see him all four of them staring at me.

"Ummm WHAT?" I say to Dallas

"I will not tell if you give me a one of you pretty lacy underwear" He says "Blue if you have that is mine favorite color"

"Ummm whatever , but answer me first what is your last name?" i ask looking at him

"Errr weird but Anderson" He said eyeing Austin.

See it can't be him the Dallas i know last name was Henderson. But he could have changed it? I need to talk to Austin about this.

"Ummm Austin can you help me get them for umm Dallas"

"Sure" He says gives Dallas and evil glare.

* * *

We walk upstairs and I close the door behind me.

"Austin what do you know about Dallas" I ask sitting on the bed.

"Umm not that much i meet him about 2 years old why?" he said with a hint of curiosity and jealousy in his voice.

"Remember yesterday at dinner when I was talking to you about my ex boyfriend that died" I stopped waiting for him to nod. When he did i continued to speak " Well I'm not sure but I believe, real believe that he is him."

"OK. Say if it is him why would he fake is own death."

"I don't know" I sign. " I'm maybe wrong Austin I just miss him or something so I'm bring him up because they have the same name right?"

"Do you have a picture of him" Austin says after a minute of silent

"No not on me but i can text my friend a get one."

"Ok" He says as i take out my phone and starts to text my best friend Cassidy Green. YUP she my bestie we knew each other since we was 5.

"She will text me back later so we will just have to wait"

"OK" Is all he says then goes through my beg take one of my underwear and leave the room.

"I' ll be right back. OK" He said I just nod.

**_AUSTIN POV._**

"Here you go now get out" I say

"You ok dude" Elliot ask me

" Yea. Now leave please"

"OK, but tomorrow me coming over to play video games OK" Dez said knowing i will never say no to playing video game.

" Ok later dudes"

As they left i just sit on the couch thinking what will happen if he is the same Dallas then they will go back out or not I can't lose her I don't know i just meet her but she just so I don't even know. But a the end of the day I'm her cousin. I know I Know step cousin but it is still the same thing.

"AUSTIN!" I hear Ally yell i get up and run all the way there to see her on the floor crying her eyes out.

" Whats wrong" I whisper putting my arm around her trying to calm her down.

All she does it put her phone in my face and I look at it to see a picture of... HOLY SHIT!

* * *

**_ALLY POV._**

Austin left me here I'm the room as he goes down stair to talk to him friend than my phone beep.

Ally regular/ **Cassidy bold ****  
**

HEY

**HI! I MISS U LIK MADD MUCH!**

Me2

**SO WHAT RONG **

Can you send me a picture of Dallas ?

**? Why?**

Please just do it

After that I get no more text message. Of course she not gonna do it she too much of a good friend then 2 minutes later my phone beep.

_**NEW PICTURE MESSAGE **_

I open and see OMFG!

"AUSTIN!"I cried out loud and hear his run up the stair.

I can't hear or say any thing all I do is give him my phone.

THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!

* * *

**_So here it is your 5th chapter I might do that all nighter thing tonight but i dont know yet ok but i post this one for yall. HOPE YALL LIKE IE! :)_**

**_Also thank you guys for all the review it meant alot to see and read them! :D_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! :$_**

**_XOXO :*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so now I am in my hotel in Washington it so beautiful!**

**Any Who on with the story!**

* * *

**ALLY POV.**

I can not stay here at all. I am now packing my bag getting ready to leave while Austin is still looking at the picture. I was right that is the same Dallas. The one thing that is different is he changed his hair color from blond to brown. '

"I can't believe Dallas was a blond" Austin says laughing .

"You think this is funny?" I asked walking towards him." I just found out that the boy I loved for two-year faked his own death." I yelled in out loud.

"I'm sorry it just I don't know what to say" He explained wrapping his arm around me.

" You don't get it I was there."

"Where?" he ask looking at me in his eyes

" In the car with him when in crashed"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Today Dallas is taking me to Lady Raiders concert (1) I am so excited to go I can't wait. _

_I walk down stair to see my mom and her new boyfriend Mark in the kitchen. _

_"Hey guys" I say grabbing an apple. _

_"Are you excited about the concert" Mark ask me._

_"Yea" I said with a big smile._

_You see most daughters would not be happy about their moms new boyfriend but I like Mark. He so nice to me and my mom. _

_-Beep-BEEP-Beep-_

_"That should be them" My mom said _

_" Yea. Bye mom" I say kissing her check. "Bye Mark."_

_"Bye be safe" He says waving as I'm about to walk out the door. _

_"I will" I say opening the door and walking out. _

_Before I even got in the car Dallas Kisses me like we are never going to see each other again._

_"Whoa. Are you ok?" I ask ever since his brother died a months ago i been worried ab__out him. _

_"Yup. I just miss you" he says trying to convince me but it not working but I don't want to ruin today so i am going to bush it off. But only for today. _

_After the concert is over we are driving back and keeps looking at me I was about to say something when a car came out of no and hit Dallas's. Before i blacked out I remember a pair of warm lips on minds than went blank. _

_The next day I see my mom standing in the room with Mark and she was crying. _

_"Mom?" _

_"Oh honey I'm so glad you are ok" she said grabbing my hand_

_"Mom where is Dallas?" _

_"I'm so sorry honey" _

_"NO! Mom NO!" I yelled and cry. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Crazy thing is they did not have a funeral. His parents just left and no one knew where."

**AUSTIN POV.**

How am I suppose to respond to that?

He just left her like that. Right now I am fucking ready to kill him. I look at this beautiful girl who is crying in my chest. How can some one do this to her. I don't know what to do but one thing.

I take her away from my chest left up her chin with my fingers and kiss her. It was not one of those heated kisses it was sweet and slow to show her I care and that I am here for her .

When we pull apart we just stare at each other but then I remember this is wrong , she is my cousin. I did not know I had said that part out loud until I heard her say

"Actually I'm your step cousin. We are only related cause my mom married your uncle. My blood is not your blood and if we like each other and wanna be together we should." She said with a smile.

"So that means..." I say unsure of what she talking about.

"It means I Ally Dawson wanna be with you Austin Moon. What do you say?" She said with a smile.

"Well I don't know what to say but we can't..."

**_ALLY POV. _**

Did he just tuner me down ?

* * *

**(1) That the name of my volley ball team at school. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! If I get up to 70 or 75. **

**I MAYBE PROMISE to update before I leave Washington on Wednesday. Cause change of plan I am not leaving until Thursday morning at 6:30 the mess up our tickets again. What can you do?  
**

**XOXO :***

_**ALSO I will like to thank all the people who reviewed! It meant a lot to see them :) **_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Toritwilight504**_

_**Little-bit-of-auslly**_

_**Irishgirl143xx**_

_**Love million for guessing or asking if it was the same Dallas. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go another chapter!**

* * *

**AUSTIN POV.**

I like her a lot. I really do it just what are our parents gonna say.

"I'm sorry but me can't" I say then walk out the room.

It been two weeks since I turn Ally down.

Right now I am at Dez's house playing video games with Elliot and Dez not Dallas because well he had a "family thing".

"Ok dude what is up" Elliot said pausing the game.

"Nothing"

"DUDE!" Dez says not believing me.

"Ok. So you Now what happen between me and Ally right? " they nod. "Well she kinda said how she liked me and wanted to be together."

"That's great dude" Dez said

"But what is the problem?" Elliot asked eyeing me.

"I said No" I mutter.

**ELLIOT POV. **

Did he just say he said no!

"What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled standing up.

"I don't know it just I'm scared that every one is going to say how it is wrong and we should be together , but that all I want us to be is together. He said with tears falling out of his eyes.

I never seen Austin like this. He must really like her or may even love her. But funny thing is they only knew each other for two weeks.

"Then fight" I say "Fight for her. Fight to be together. FIGHT!"

"How?"He asks

"By getting off your lazy ass and going home. Tell Ally how you really feel. Dont worry what other people thing. It does not matter if you two want to be together then do it. No one can stop you. No one can stop her. FIGHT!" I told him.

"Yea. If you both truly Like each other you should not be afraid of what other people thing or say."Dez added.

**AUSTIN POV.**

They are right I should not care. I like likes me. That is all that should matter.

So what we are cousin.

We are not by blood so what is the fucking problem!

I get up out of the seat and walk out the door yelling

"I'm gonna FIGHT"

I hope in my car and start to drive home as fast as I can without getting in to an accident.

* * *

**ALLY POV. **

After they day he said no to me I have not talk to him or any one. All I did my sit in the living room on the couch and say like I am watching t.v. Austin have not been here most of the time he always been out with his friends. And I am happy not to see his face cause I can't believe him! How dare he have sex with me say he like me , then when the moment for us together he says no. Ugh! Boys! What are there problems?!

One day they say the love you, the next the fake their own death.

One night they have sex with you, the next they turn you down.

I'm so sad and angry at the same time.

Why do bad thing happen to me?

Why can't One good thing happen ?

That is all I am asking for.

**MIMI POV.**

Ally been sitting on that couch for about two weeks. I wonder what is wrong.

Right now I am in the kitchen with Mike thinking.

"What wrong honey?" Mike ask rubbing my hand.

"Nothing it just Ally." I mutter. "I'm going to go talk to her and see whats going on."

I walk out the kitchen and sit next to her on the couch. She turns and look at me then back at the t.v.

"Ally honey want is the matter?" I ask she been sitting there stare at the t.v. for two weeks.

"It just... Never mind" She says looking down at her hands.

"Ally honey you can tell me any thing. OK."

"Do you promise not to get mad" She ask looking at me in my eyes and now I can see the tears in her eyes rolling down on her cheek.

What the hell is wrong I need to find out like now. Before I can promise Mike yells

"I'm going to work honey I see you at dinner" He says walking out the kitchen then comes and kiss my cheek and walking out the door. Not before yelling "Bye Ally"

"Do you? "Ally whispers

"Yes I promise" I say wiping some of her tears away.

"OK." she mutter. "You see um... me and Austin had sex."

**Then my eyes goes wide!**

**ALLY POV. **

Why the fuck did I say that!

And to top it off Austin just walk in the door as I did.

**AUSTIN POV.**

I walk in the house to see my mom eyes look like they are going to pop out of her head.

What the fuck is going on?

* * *

**There you guys go chapter 7! **

**Hope you guys like it please REVIEW!**

**And I will update ASAP! :D**

**XOXO :***


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so I am so... happy 75 reviews in 7 chapters that is so cool! I'm hoping to get 85 by posting this chapter. So Its see if it can happen!**

_**Little-bit-of-auslly: Thank so much for the suggestion! :D Hope you like it!**_

**On with the story!**

**I know i have never said this: I don't own nada! :)**

* * *

**MIMI POV.**

''Well was this just a one time thing or are you together?'' I asked looking at the two teenagers sitting on my couch before me.

"Yea Mom it will never happen again." Austin said as Ally look at him with tears in her eyes and ran out the door.

"Ally"I yelled after her.

"Austin Monica Moon, what the hell was that?" I ask smacking his upside his head.

"I messed up Mom I came here to tell her how I feel but I am so scared of what you was going to say.''He said rubbing the back of his hair.

I take a deep breath and sat right next to him.

"Hon it does not matter what I thing it your life if you Like her then go for it."

"Yea but what about dad and her parents?" He says with tear falling down her face.

"Did I ever tell you how I meet your dad?"

"NO"

"Well your dad was suppose to marry my sister not me. He was never mine. But... some thing about him made me head over heals for him, so I took the chance. We flirt with each other, went out with each just did not tell any one. I knew it was wrong but when you in love it does not matter. You do what your heart tells you to do and that all that matter. No one can change the way you two feel about each other. No one can stop it. It is there. I see it there. I can tell by looking at you and her together that there is love. " I tell him wiping away his tears and pulling up his chin with my fingers . "Listen to me son if you want to be with her. If you truly love her go for it. I am not gonna stand in your way or let any one else do it. Do you understand me?"

He nod then gets up and I do to and hugs me.

"Thank you mom. I love you so much."He whispers.

"I love you too"

He was about to walk out the door but i stop him.

"Where you going" I asked grabbing his arm.

"To find Ally" He says

"No. Wait until she calms down. When she ready she will return."I say "Now come help me make dinner"

* * *

**ALLY POV. **

I ran and ran and ran until I got to a park and so a big tree and sat there and cry.

Of course it will never happen again. Because I am his cousin it not suppose to happen. Mimi probably calling my mom now and tell her. Its like i do not even matter like no one cars how I feel. But truth be told I only knew Austin for about two weeks and I am already in ... My thoughts were ruin but I Latin girl with long curly hair.

"Hey, are you ok?"She ask.

"No" I mutter.

"Can I sit" she ask. I just nod my head.

"My name is Trish. What is yours?"

"Ally" I whisper.

"As in Austin new cousin Ally." I just nod then realise how does she know that.

"My boyfriend is Dez" she say like she knew what I was thinking.

"You wanna tell me why you crying in a park unf=der a tree." She asks.

"Austin turned me down. He thinks it will not work out because we are cousins. But what is life without risk? He does not even want to take a chance."I tell her with new tears coming down my cheek.

"He scared Ally, Hell I will be too. You have to give him time. You know." She says.

"Yea you right" I said getting up and dusting my pants off. " I should head back."

" Yea me too." she says "But how about tomorrow I pick you up from Austin's and we go shopping or something."She asks with a smile.

"Sure." I say giving her a hug then walking away in the opposite direction from her.

When I got back there every one is sitting at the dinner table.

"Hey hon you hungry."Mimi ask

"No, but thank you"I say walking up the stair.

**Austin pov. **

As soon as she walks up the stair my mom gives me a look to go. It now or never. So I get up and walk up the stair and open the room door to see her standing by the window.

"You know my mom fine with it." I tell her and all she does is nod.

I take a deep breath grab her arm to turn her to look at me and kiss her full on the mouth with so much passion. When i feel her kiss back it makes me smile against her lips. Then we pulled apart for air. She was about to talk but i stop her.

"Listen Ally I know I was confuse the first time, but now I am not I know what I want and that is you. I do not care what other people thinks. All I care about is you and what you think. I wanna be with you. The only question is if you still wanna be with me?" I say

All Ally do is stare at me then out of no where kisses me.

"YES!" She almost yelled.

Then we kissed again.

After getting change in to our pajamas we lay down together and fell asleep in each other arms.

I still can't believe I get to call Ally Dawson mine.

**ALLY POV. **

As I lay in his arm I feel like I belong. I can't believe we are together. I cant wait to tell Trish!

* * *

_**Yay! Austin and Ally are together! Lets see what will happen next in their rocky path :")**_

_**Well that is it chapter 8! Hope you guys like it :) **_

**_Also will like to THANK Storyluver143! She rocks and is not lame :P_**

**_REVIEW! :D_**

**_XOXO :*_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9;

Sorry guys that i did not update in like 7 days. Y'all must be like that bitch! :/

Just I been busy because I'm working on a two-shot story for TREZ!

Any who here chapter 9!

ALLY POV.

I wake up with a big grin on my face as I look up to see Austin stare at me playing with my hair.

"Morning" He say then try an kiss me but I stop him.

"Ewww morning breath" I say putting my hand over his mouth.

He laughs then kiss my forehead.

"Kids" I here Mike yell through the door opening it.

"Umm why are you two in the same bed" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Umm..." Me and Austin say at the same time.

"Because the blow up bed has a hole in it so I told them sleep together , I trust the will not do any thing. Also you need to get a new one"Mimi says beside Mike with a wink to us.

Mike nods then go back down stairs.

"You two need be careful" Mimi whispers before leaving.

All we do is nod then I get up and go to the closet picking out an outfit.

"Hey where you going" Austin ask me.

"Out with Trish"

All he does is nods.

I pick out yellow short shorts and a blue one shoulder shirt and lay it down on the bed. Then go to the dresser and get matching yellow lace bra and underwear.

"I hope thats for me" Austin whisper in my ear.

When did he get be hide me?

"Maybe it is, Maybe it is not." I say turning around to face him.

As soon as I do he kisses me. Hey when did he brush his teeth cause his breath is minty fresh. I love kissing this guy. Every time I do is like butterflies , fireworks , a volcano blowed up or something like that. I feel him lick my bottom lip begging for entrance. I open my mouth as his tough collides with mine. When we break apart we both staring at each other breathing heavy.

"I got to take a shower." I say after catching my breath.

"And no you cannot join." I say walking in the bathroom and shutting the door.

After 15 minutes in the shower I come up only in my bra and underwear to see Austin on the play with my phone in his hand.

"Whatcha doing" I asked.

"Nothing" He say all cooly

"Why you got my phone"

"Who this blond girl." He ask showing me a picture of me and Cassidy at the beach on day.

"Um... Cassidy... Why?"

"It just she looks like Elliot's girlfriend."

"Can't be she lives in California with me." I say.

"Yeah, but in a long distance relationship." He say in "duh" tone.

"Oh. Well i don't know. It probably is."

"How you will not know if it was or not if you two are friends?" he

asked.

"Well she told me she has a boyfriend but I never meant him" I say.

Then I heard some on ring the door bell.

"That should be Trish" I say kissing him the grabbing my phone.

"Later" he calls after me.

I get to the door to see Trish and Dez standing there.

"Hey" I say with a big smile.

"Hi." Dez say then walk pass me and up the stairs probably to see Austin.

"Lets go" Trish said takin my arm and dragging me out the house.

We start walking and talking about different things. Just trying to get to know each other. Its like me and her been friends for years.

"Oh before I forget how did it go with Austin?" Trish asked making me Smile and blush.

"I take that Smile as a good thing."

"Yes it went go."

"Oh... How good" Trish asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Just we talked and now we are together." I say.

After that we finally got to the mall and started to shop till we drop. (1)

AUSTIN POV.

After Ally leaves I see Dez walk in to my room.

"Hey dude. When you get here?."

I asked

"Trish needed a ride and I have not seen my best bud in like forever!" Dez explains.

I roll my eyes at his fir being so dramatic.

"I saw you yesterday Dez."

"Oh... Right you did." He says rubbing his chin.

"Any way what do you want to do. Elliot is in California seeing his girlfriend."

"Um... I don't know." I say

"Well we can go down stair and play video games." Dez offered.

"Yea!" I said running down the stair with Dez right be hide me.

We been playing video games for a long time because the sun is down and we hear Ally and Trish walk through the door laughing and bags in their hands.

"Hey" Me and Dez said at the same time.

"Hi" "Hello" the both said at the same time then looked at each other and laugh.

Me and Dez look at each other and he mouths 'what is so funny' I just shake my head and get up and hug Ally.

"I missed you" I whisper in her ear.

"I miss you too" she says the peck me on the lips.

"Whoa dude when did you two start going out?" Dez asked

"Yesterday, keep up babe" Trish tells Dez. He just nods.

"Well I am going to take Trish home later you two." Dez says walking out with Trish.

"Looks like it is me and you" I whisper in her ear.

"Where your mom and dad" She asked looking around.

"Out at dinner you see today the found out the gender of the twins" I say with a smirk.

"Oh...my...Gosh! Really what are they?" She asked jumping up an down.

"I don't know yet they are not home." I say while I am about to kiss her the door is opening and I let her go with a sigh.

Fuck!? This close! This Fucking Close!

My mom and dad walks in with smiles on their faces.

"Guess what kids" My dad says.

" What...What?" Ally says jumping up and down.

"Well we are having..."

Vote now! What should the two twins be!

2 boys?

2 girls ?

1 of each?

(1) I know lame who says that -.-

REVIEW! :")

XOXO :*


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! :")  
So guys listen I LOVE MY HAIR so…  
Iknow y'all lik What the fuck she talking about but my sister said if i don't chose the genders she want she gonna cut off my hair so... Im sorry if it not the ones y'all want. :)  
Plus we chose the same gender so...  
Also these was the numbers:

1 of each had 10 votes  
2 boys had 9  
2 girls had 10

Chapter 10:

ALLY

"We are having twin girls" Mimi said with tears in her eyes.

"Aww Mimi why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy" She say wiping her tears away.

Wow two girls! Can you believe it.

AUSTIN POV.

I am going to have two sister. Two sisters! I can't believe it.

After the tell us my parents go in to their room.

"Let go upstair" Ally whisper.

As we enter my room I make sure to lock the door then I turn around to see Ally gone.  
"Ally"  
"In the bathroom"

When she say that i just take off my shirt and pants and lay on the bed waiting fro her to come and go to bed.

After five minutes she comes out in only a shirt that shows half her belly and underwear.

"Hi" she says as she walk towards me and put one leg on either side on my waist.

"Hey" I said rub up and down her thighs as she kisses my neck.

"You know when got big new today" she whispers against my neck.  
"Yea."

"Well you need to celebrate" She says sucking on my neck.

"Mmhm we do." I say flipping us over and taking off her shirt to find her not wearing a bra. Then I attack my lips with hers.

I take my mouth away from her and start nibbling on her neck. Then I take one of her nipples in between my fingers and rub it till it get hard.

"Oh that feels so good" Ally moans.

I kiss her neck to jaw to shoulder to left nipple to stomach to top of panties to inner thighs.  
Then I remove her underwear and begin my work.

I take the flat of my tongue and lick the whole length of her pussy.

"Fuck!" She yelps out in pleasure.

I suck on her cit and I thrust two fingers in her fast.

"Oh fuck!" She moans out as she cums.

She sits up and grab my face and starts kisses me.

"Let me ride you" She mutters against my lips as she sit on to ob me.  
I lay down on my back. Then she pulls down my boxers and she pounds her pussy on my dick.

"Fuck! Ally" I moan out as I lift my hips up to meet her.  
"Yes yes yes Fuck!" She moans while putting her head back and her hands on my thighs.

"Fuck!" I say then flip us over so she is on her back while Her one leg is on my shoulder as I thrust in to her Harder and Deeper.

"Oh baaabbbyyy" she moan " Don't stop! Don't fucking stop."

"Fuck!" I moan feeling my self ready to cum.  
"Cum with me" I mutter as I start to rub her cit.

"Ugh!" She yells as she cums.

I come out of her and then lay next to her.

"Good night" She says kissing my chest.

"Night" I mutter.

Best Celebration Ever!

Again sorry if you don't like the gender! :(

Any way  
REVIEW! :D

Also i need names for the twin i already go one see:  
-Amber and Amanda!

Ok so the named can start with A or M!

Send in the names you like I will only chose the first 5 names the y'all will vote so hurry!

Also shout out to:  
Cheeko99  
And  
WritermeAl  
For both being the 100th reviewer like the both review at the SAME time. So… Than you! :)  
XOXO :*


	11. Names

Not a chapter!  
Sorry :(

Ok so these are the names:

Amber  
Amanda  
Addyson  
Autumn  
Alyssa

Melody  
Marainda  
Maddyson  
Madeline  
Meagan

Start voting!

Also school is starting on Monday for me so I will only update on the weekends.  
I promise I will update on Friday night or Saturday Afternoon. :)

Than you!

XOXO :")


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

**Ok so first THANK YOU NEVE!**

**I LOVE U GIRLLY! :* {no gay way i lik boys! }**

**So here the names that lasted to the second round:**

**Addyson **

**Autumn**

**Alyssa**

**Maddyson **

**Madeline **

**Melody**

**SOO… guys keep VOTING! **

**On to the STORY!? **

**ALLY POV. **

I wake up the next morning to fine Austin still sleeping. I look at the clock to see it is only 9 o'clock. I get out of bed and hop in the shower. We I get out he still sleeping so I decide to write him note and head out the door.

Black car?

Why is there a black car in front of the house?

Oh well maybe it the neighbors and they just parked it here.

As I walk around Miami I find a pond. I sit down a just stare at the water to see my reflection. What the hell I'm I doing? I can't... Well not suppose to have feeling for my cousin.

What are people going to think when they find out? My parents? His parents? Well his dad. Mimi was okay with it but why? Maybe Mike is...

My thought was cut off but a person clearing their throat.

I turn around to see Dallas!

What the hell?!

"Hey" he said sitting down.

"Yes please sit" I say under my breath.

" Why you out here by your self" he ask looking at me then the pond.

" I just need to be alone for a while" I say.

" Yeah me too" he whispered

"Have you ever done something that you regretted and wish it never happen?" He asked look at me now.

"Yea why?" I ask staring at him now.

" It just I'm-"

He did not get to finish cause he was cut off by his own phone ringing.

"Sorry. One minute" he said getting up to answer it.

**AUSTIN POV. **

I wake up to a empty bed.

"Ally" i yell out loud. Then get up and put on my boxers and a shirt.

I walk down stairs to find two notes taped on the counter in the kitchen.

First one from my parents it read:

Dear Austin and Ally

We went to see grandma and grandpa we will be back in five days. I left 200 in the cookie jar use the money wisely. Have fun you too! Not to much thought! Austin!

Love Mom

The second was from Ally

Hey I went for a walk be back soon. Kisses!

I smile after reading that and decide to take a shower and wait for Ally.

**DALLAS POV. **

"Hello" I say in to the phone.

"What did I tell you?" A person said.

"I'm sorry but she has to know." I whisper.

"I swear if you tell her You and her will die just like your brother did and parents. " the person said

Thats when I felt my heart drop.

" Ok just promise you will stay away from her" I said.

" I don't take orders from you. You take orders from me." Was the last thing I heard before the line click off.

I turn around to see Ally sitting there still. I walk over to her and smile.

" So what was you going to say" she asks.

" Um... Nothing I have to go." I say and walk away fast.

I want to tell her. I really do but i don't want her hurt. Believe it or not I care about her a lot. I can't let any thing happen to her!

Why Ally? Why Would you come here?

**ALLY POV. **

Hmmm I wonder what happen.

After he leaves I get up and start walking back to Austin's house.

As I'm walking I notice a black car be hide me. Funny that the same car I saw before i left.

Maybe...

Oh my god is some one following me?

I start walking a little fasted not trying to make it obvious. As i turn the conner to Austin block the car stop.

Now I'm literary run to the front door. When I get their I'm pretty sure the guy in the driver seat is...

Wait No It Can't Be!

I'm just going crazy I think before walk in the house and locking the door be hide me.

**MYSTERY PERON POV. **

She saw me!

All well she probably don't even remember me. Last time she saw me it was at the funeral. Dallas!

I love him so much.

I can't wait tell she then it be just me and him.

Cause I swear to every thing I'm going to kill that bitch!

How dare she takes every thing that important to me?!

She ruins everything!

So now she going to pay!

**Sorry guys for the late update! I just could think of nothing but i got it and was going to update Next Friday. But since I'm sick and can't do anything I decided to post it now! **

**Also I'm glad y'all liking it and don't worry it's gonna start to get interesting! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Review! Vote! :") **

**XOXOX :***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Okay so I'm sorry it been so long! **

**I been really busy! **

**Last thing is keep voting please! **

**I don't care if you already vote! **

**Vote again please! **

**ALLY POV.**

After running in to the house I see Austin,Mimi,and Mike sitting on the couch looking at me.

"Ally sweet are you okay?" Mimi asked.

"No ... some one... was following ... me" I breath out.

"What?! Who?!" All three of them said at the same time.

"A person in a black car was following"

"Do you know the person?"Mike asked.

_What should I say? _

_Well I don't know... The truth! _

_I can't! _

_Why? _

_Cause i need to do this on my own!_

_Do what? _

_Figure out what the fuck is going on!._

Before I could answer my self I was interrupted by Austin voice.

"Well do you.?" Austin said.

"No. I don't know who it was. "I mutter.

**AUSTIN POV. **

I knew Ally was lying but I was going to let it go until we are alone to talk.

"Well... Then... I guess you or any one else in the house can't leave without some one with them." My mom said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

******Time Skip********

After dinner me and Ally went to our room and laid on the bed in each arms. Ally head was in my chest as I rub my fingers through her hair.

"Ok, so no one here. Now tell me" I said.

"Tell you what?" She ask picking up her head from my chest.

"What happen today?" I asked

She took a deep breath then started tell me.

"Ok so I took a walk and found the most beautiful pond ever. Like it was really amazing. We should go some time. We could go there like a date and watch the sunset and-"

"Ally?" I said cutting her off from her rambling.

Oh yea sorry" she mutter I nods then she continues. "I was just sitting there thinking when Dallas came." She stop and look at me asking if I wanted her to continue. I nodded my head for yes.

"Then we started talking and he was about to tell me something it sound really important. I think he was gonna tell me the truth about you know the car crash, but then a mystery person calls and he just leaves fast." She takes a deep breath.

"I really think it him... I just don't know. Any way as I begin to walk home I see the same car I saw before I left the house there. I started to walk home and it followed. When I got to the door I saw the face. I think I saw..."

**ALLY POV. **

"I really think that was that person. I do." I told him.

"And I believe you" Austin said kissing my cheek. "But why you didn't saying any thing before."

"I just had this feeling you know?" I say. "I don't wanna tell them yet or anyone but you. Not yet anyway"

"Why?" He asks. "If you say it her. It's her."

"I know it is just I don't want to tell just yet I have to be sure." I say looking in his eyes. " Promise you will not say nothing." I say holding out my pinky.

"I promise." He said crashing his lips in to mine.

We pulled away then got back to the old ways. Me laying on his tone chest and him playing with my hair.

**Mystery person POV. **

Look at them just laying there looking all lovely.

Ugh!

She don't deserve to be happy she deserve to die! To suffer while she does.

I know one person that will help me.

Him! I love him! He loves me! He just need to lose the wife!

He know everything just don't say.

He knows why...

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Hello sweetheart. " he said

"Mike... Baby... I need your help..."

"What can I do?"

**Okay so that is it! **

**I told you stuff is about to get crazzy!**

**So I will update ASAP! **

**But keep voting! Please! **

**The names are: **

**Addyson **

**Autumn **

**Alyssa**

**Maddyson **

**Madeline**

**Melody**

**Also my little shout out to NEVE! I love you! :* she's so beautiful and smart and funny!**

**Y'all should check out her story Austin Moon it amazing! **

**XOXO :")**


	14. Not a chapter but please read!

**Ok so I know it is confusing now but give it 2 more chapters and you will get it! **

**So my first idea was to have Austin and Ally run away after their parents find out but I thought of a new idea! **

**It is gonna fit the plot still so everything is okay! **

**Also for my Trex one-shot I got a pm asking if it gonna be a rated M. Well I really didn't plan it that way but if you want it just pm me and I will change it a little! See I am planing it to be at least 4000 maybe more words so if you have any ideas or suggesting I will be happy to take it :) Just pm or review on this your idea and I will put it in MAYBE! **

**You see it gonna be different events that happen with them in one chapter! So I need lots of ideas!**

**And I will post a new chapter for this story Maybe Sunday or next Saturday!**

**THANK YOU! :***

_**XOXO :")**_


	15. Chapter 14

**HEY! So heres chapter 14 enjoy! **

***A little cursing...here and there***

**Austin POV. **

Next morning when I wake up I see Ally gone.

I get out of bed and walk down stairs hear laughter. I see my mom and Ally in the kitchen laughing about something.

"Hey" I said to them smiling.

"Get a shirt" Ally said laughing.

"Do you have a problem?" I said smirking.

Before she could answer the front door opens and my dad walks in.

"Hey honey" my mom said. "Where was you last night?"

"Working" is all he said before looking at me and ally.

"Austin from now on you will sleep on the couch"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because i said so" he said then walked up the stairs to his offices.

"What was that about?" I ask my mom.

"I don't know honey but I will find out" she said then walk after my father.

"Do you think he knows?" Ally said getting my attention.

"About us?"

She just nods.

"I don't know"I said.

"Hey" i said after a long period of silence. She looks up at me. "Lets go grabs something to eat."

"Ok."

**Ally POV. **

We are now sitting at a booth in melody diner eating and laughing when Dallas runs to our table.

"I need to talk to you two" he said looking around.

"Ok. Talk." Austin said.

"Not here come." He said taking my hand and i grab Austin's hand. He takes us out the back door to a red pick up truck.

"Get in" he said.

Me and Austin look at each other then get in the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"A safe place so we can talk. " is all he said.

What the hell is going on with him.

**Dallas POV. **

Its time to tell them.

After we got to my house where i been leaving we walk inside.

"So..." Austin say sitting down.

"Ok" i said rubbing my hands together. "I'm guessing you two both know who I really am?" I asked.

"No kidding Asshole" Ally said.

Ouch! Well I guess that was fair.

"Ok... Listen Ally you don't understand..." I started to say but was cut off.

"Well then explain it dickhead!" she hissed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ally.." Austin said pulling her to sit next to him.

"Ok... Well.. Um.. Where do I start?" I said to my self but Ally answered.

"The beginning might help dummy" Ally mutter but I still heard.

"Ally you remember when my brother died right?" All she did was nod.

"It...Um was horrible you know. Knowing the person that you looked up to is gone. My mom started to drink and dad started to cheat on my mom. I um...never told you because... I didn't want to worry you." I said looking at Ally.

She nod telling me to go on and I did.

"The day after... After um.. The accident a girl I... I never thought I see again because she just left, was at my house. She told me... Told me that she can make every thing go away. She killed them in front of my face, She just shot them." I said while tears started to fall out my eyes.

"She killed who? Who did she kill Dallas?" Ally asked taking my hands.

"My parents she killed them!" I whispered.

"Oh my god.." Austin mutter.

"Yea. Then she told me to die. But fake it. And I did."

"Why Dallas? Why? When you... I thought you was dead it... It hurt so much! Why?" Ally yelled dropping my hands and standing up.

"To protect you!" I yelled back.

"She said if I don't she will kill you too! I... I could let her do that...I just... I'm sorry! So sorry!" I said standing up.

She looks. Just stares then out of know where...

"Thank you" is all she said before hugging me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For loving me enough to sacrificing everything for me." She said kissing my cheek.

"I will always love you." I said.

"Me too."

"Umm..." Austin said.

"Oh sorry dude." I said letting her go.

"It's okay...but umm... One question who is she?" He asked "And why is she following Ally around"

"Wait..,What? She following you?" I said looking at Ally.

"Yea in a..."

"Black car." I said finishing her sentence.

"So the women in the car is who I think she is!" Ally said

"Yes."

"But why is she doing this?" Ally said.

"Because she thinks it your fault."

"Who is this girl" Austin ask

"Gracie" I mutter.

"Okay... But why does she matter?" Austin ask

" because Gracie is mine..."

**MYSTERY POV. **

I am gonna kill him!

Where is he?

He was suppose to meet me and Mike at my apartment twenty minutes ago.

"Gracie... Calm down he coming" Mike said kissing my neck.

"Mmmm" I moan. "I hope he don't right now"

"Mmm really"

"Yes" I said before turning around and attacking his lips.

"You know Mimi gone now. It just me and you." He said.

"You..."

"Yes I did, for me and you to be together with no one to stop us." He said laying me down on the bed.

Yea! Well until I kill him.

**Oops! Sorry to cut it short but.. You know.. **

**So keep voting for the names! **

**Also cheek out me and Lit-Bit-Of -Auslly story Haven or Him! **

**I know what you think the tittle sounds corny! (Neve -.-)(but I Love her! 3!) **

**But it gonna be good! I promise :) **

**And I will be updating both story weekly! So don't worry!**

**But the Trez story will not be up until like after I finish this story. **

**It probably gonna be like 25 maybe 30 chapters! **

**Any who! ENJOY! :") **

**R&R**

**XOXO :* **


	16. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ STILL!

SO GUYS... I know most of ya was confused on what was going on so I decided to do this chapter on just what happening in 14 chapters.

I know from Chapter 1-13 Ya seem to get so ...

Chapter 14 was mostly talking bout Dallas telling Austin and ally the truth and shit.

But Mike tells Gracie that he got Mimi but he did not kill her. he more of umm kidnap her and hid her and you will no more in next chapter. Gracie is playing Mike.

So that just it ok.

Also keep voting names!

Mimi still having the twins

The next chapter will be up... How knows! Right now everything is crazzy! But if I dnt have it by sunday then diffidently before October ends

GUYS! 1 MORE THINGING I AM HALF WAY DONE WITH MY TREZ ONE-SHOT... AND I NEED A RATING! PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW WHAT RATING U WANT!

XOXO:*


	17. SOORY :(

**HEY GUYS! IM SORRY THIS NOT A CHAPTER :( **

**BUT I AM HALF WAY DONE WITH MY TREZ ONE-SHOT... YAY! **

**JUST I DONT HAVE A RATING. SOME PEOPLE WANTED M, BUT I DONT KNOW. I WILL DO WHATEVER RATING YA WANT. YA JUST GOTTA TELL ME! **

**PLEASE REVIEW A RATING OR PM ME.**

**THANK YOU! :***


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

** I know what I said that I will have it up by the end of October, but I had to go to dentists and I have to get a root canal! Thank Candy... -_-**

**This part was hurt to write...You understand when you read.**

**AnyWAY...I post my Trez story so ya should go check that out... PLEASE :) **

MIMI POV.

I wake up with a massive headache. I rub my head and stand up.

Ugh! Where am I? I walk around and feel the brick walls that are trapping me here.

Where ever here is?

I see a door. I run as fast as I can to it and start banging on it.

"HELP! ANYONE!" I yelled over and over but, stop realizing no one hears me.

Where the hell am I?

How did I even get here ?

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_"Honey...what was that all about?" I asked Mike once I got up the stairs. _

_"Did you know?"He asked. _

_I knew exactly what he was talking about. I wish I did not but I do. _

_"Honey..." _

_" .Know?!" He yelled grabbing my arm. _

_"Mike...your hurting me." I said trying to get out of his gasped. _

_"You knew what was going on. You knew! Did you?!"_

_I just looked at his. He is not the Mike Moon I knew. _

_"ANSWER ME!" He yelled throwing me down on the bed. _

_I just keep stare at him. This is not the man I knew. He is not the men I married._

_"You don't wanna answer huh? Well now you don't" He said before taking off pants. _

_No!_

_"Mike...baby don't" I said ass he pulls up my dress._

_"Now you want to talk...Well sorry...your too late."He said ripping off my underwear. _

_Then he took off his boxers and shoved his self inside me. _

_"Ahhhhh" I yelp out. And started crying hysterically. _

_"Please Stop...Stop!" I said trying to push him off me but, instead he took my hands and put it over my head. _

_"Stop...STOP!" I keep pleasing. _

_**FLASHBACK OVER...**_

When he were finished with me, he left the room and lock the door. I cried until I feel asleep and woke up here.

I started to cry again.

No...No... Not Mike..Why?

Why would he do this to me...the twins...Austin...

Wait Austin and Ally. What is he going to do to them?

'Please Be all right. Please' I begged to myself, Rubbing my belly.

I start to hum:

You don't have to dry your eyes,

Go ahead and cry,

Let your sweet tears stain my shoulder.

It's good to get it off your chest

Give your troubled soul a rest

And let somebody hold you.

It's gonna be ok,

It's gonna be alright,

Tomorrow is a new day

Oh, you see it in a new light.

Try to keep your head up,

Don't you ever give up,

Even if your heart breaks

Yeah, it's gonna be ok.

It's gonna be ok...

When hurt is all you feel inside,

'cause you failed with one you tried

It's best to put that thing behind you

It may don't look so good right now

But it's gonna change somehow

All that I can do is remind you...

It's gonna be ok,

You're gonna be alright,

Tomorrow is a new day

Oh, you see it in a new light.

Try to keep your head up,

Oh, don't you ever give up

Even if your heart breaks

Yeah, it's gonna be ok.

It's gonna be ok...

You've gotta find the way to keep your faith

'cause someday someone is gonna need to hear you say:

It's gonna be ok,

You're gonna be alright

Tomorrow is a new day

You see it in a new light

Oh, try to keep your head up

But don't you ever give up

Even if your heart breaks

Yeah, It's gonna be ok, (it's gonna be alright)

It's gonna be ok

You're gonna be alright

Tomorrow is a new day

Oh, you see it in a new light

But try to keep your head up

Don't you ever give up

Even if your heart breaks

Oh, it's gonna be ok

It's gonna be ok...

You're gonna be alright

But try to keep your head up

Don't you ever give up

It's gonna be ok.

'It's gonna be okay Austin, twins. Don't worry. I promise.' I whispered to myself wiping my tears away.

**AUSTIN POV. continue of Dallas Pov. **

"But why is she doing this" All asked.

"because she thinks it your fault" Dallas said

"Who is this girl?"I ask.

"Gracie"Dallas mutter loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay...But why does she matter?"I asked

"because Gracie is mine..."He suddenly stop because of his phone rings.

"Speaker" Ally says.

"Ok." He says before doing it,

"Where the hell are you?" A familiar man yelled through the phone.

"Umm...Sorry I had a important thing to do...M."Dallas said carefully, looking at me. To careful.

"What ever. Just begin your ass on me and Gracie waiting. Also the bitch is gone."Was the last thing he said before hanging up.

This man sound sooo familiar! Almost like my dad...Wait... 'The bitch gone..'

"Dallas, who was that?"I asked

"Dude...umm..."He trailed off.

"Who the hell was that?" I said now standing.

"It was your dad..."

It can't. No. Why would he every? Why would he do this to me. My mom. The twins. Wait my mom?!

"What happen to my mom?" I demanded.

"And...umm I think Mike did something to you mom.."Dallas whisper loud enough to hear.

What?! No...Please...

**Sorry to end it like that...but, You know me...**

**Anywayy I will try to post the new chapter ASAP...but, please don't be mad if I do it to late. :)**

**And again PLEASE CHECK OUT TREZ STORY! PLEASE...:( (puppy dog eyes) **

**XOXO :***


End file.
